Prove me I'm wrong
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: Missy and the Doctor in the TARDIS. She's trying to change, he doesn't see it... There is only one way to be sure of it. WARNING: smut


Prove me I'm wrong

Yes. The Doctor was struggling with Missy to turn her good. But it was worth it. He wanted to succeed; if she could just be nicer, conscious of her faults, if only! But no... he didn't believed it. Even thought Missy cried in front of him, he didn't believe it. He knew the Master always had been a talented mind twister. And the Master could have easily controlled himself. Missy was no exception.

But there she was, sitting in his TARDIS as he watched her, lying over the levers. She had managed at least, to get out from the vault she was doomed to be in. Despise his tremendous efforts, he didn't has to hearts to lock her up again. " Why ? " he wondered to himself. " Why ? "

The purple Lady on the other hand, was glad to be near her tender Doctor. Even though she had always tried to kill him, he still was her closest, best and only valuable friend. The one she was ready to destroy stars for. She shivered as she felt his gaze gently touching her face. Those big nasty eyebrows weren't a threat to her, and she loved him being sarcastic. Sometimes she even played with him to try to know who could be the more cynical. And of course the battle was hard.

But neither of them wanted to fight. She just wanted him to understand that she was trying to change. Maybe not changed but at least she tried. And him, just wanted to be proved wrong.

She slowly looked down as his eyes didn't got away from her face. He straightened his body and slowly walked to her. He stopped facing the few steps between them.

They stared at each other.

She cracked a smile from the corner of her lips.

" Is there something you need darling ? "

" I was just wondering- " he cut himself and inhaled sharply. " I didn't provided you this pony... " she smiled.

" There are lots of things I'm waiting from you dear Doctor. "

" Like what ? " he asked of his husky voice, climbing few steps while gripping the balustrade.

" A 3D printer... A pony... A walk in outta space... " he ended his walk up the stairs and sat at her feet on the last step, still staring at her.

" I can't let you out. It was already a mistake from Nardole to let you out from the vault. " she leaned backward, watching the ceiling.

" Yeah... but you didn't put me back... " he waved his shoulder and grinned, looking the ground. He crossed his hands.

" You're too dangerous. I'd like to think otherwise but I can't. I've seen you too much time to let you go away. "

" You idiot, you haven't understood yet that- " she stopped and clenched her grip on the fabric. " I did it all for you. "

" I've never wanted you to destroy the world. "

" No... you always went to fix it. " he rose his eyes on the console as she turned her head. Her voice was so much softening that she was barely audible. She covered her eyes of her fingers. " Please... say... something... nice... "

He turned his head to her and saw her other hand falling nearby. She was crying again. His eyebrows slowly softened. He straightened his arm and caressed her palm. She jumped a little, surprised by his touch. He was warm. She wasn't used to it. She opened her eyes and rolled on her back. They hadn't touched each other like this in a while.

" I want to believe you. " he said closing his eyes as he put her hand on his forehead. " I want it so much to be true... "

" Then do it, Doctor... you don't have to enjoy the truth to accept it. "

She opened big eyes as he pressed her fingers on him. He frowned as never before but it wasn't angst on his face, it was despair. He inhaled sharply and left his head falling against her knee. He let go of her hand and buried his under the thick fabric of her purple dress. He gripped her white petticoat and sniffed in it. She didn't make a move. And there, as his green eyes quietly opened, he slowly uncovered her long white legs. His fingers slid behind her knee and he pressed his face against her.

She was speechless, holding her breath. One word could have killed it all but there they were, finally, after years of suffering he wanted her, all her. He was ready to accept her as she was now, and maybe, he would forgive her for her past mistakes.

His long slim fingers held onto her thin legs as he watched her pale skin. He was surprised that she didn't say a word, usually she would have mocked him in a such situation. But here she remained silent, as if... as if she enjoyed this.

" Del- "

" Shh don't say it, don't you dare pronouncing it... it would spoil it all... "

She shut her mouth as his fingers had clenched over the purple fabric. The Doctor slowly spread her legs, still pushing up her skirt. He knelt between Missy's thighs and buried his face there. She slowly lowered her hands to his silver curls and played with his hair.

They stayed like this for few seconds which seemed to them an eternity. His wet hot breath against her crotch as his palm strongly gripped her ass. And her softly touching his face, holding her breath.

" Why ? " she asked.

" Because I need to know... I need to know if you've changed. And I can only be sure about it using one way. "

" Can't you just trust me ? "

" No... " silence. " You'll have to prove me wrong. "

She swallowed her spit and rose her chest as he slowly grown on his feet. Their looks met once again. He was way more gentle, at least he seemed so. He gently grabbed her jaw of his right hand and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met but it was nothing like before. Even though it was a chaste kiss, their hearts accelerated. Eight boum ringing in the same rhythm. They opened their lips to let the other enter, but there Missy almost bite his lips, bringing him to reality. She might have changed but she still was as playful as before. So as to make her understand that he was the man in charge, he passionately kissed her of his whole mouth. They fell back and the time lady felt her hearts falling too.

Their stare didn't broke as the Doctor gripped her thigh and pushed it up, laying against her of his whole body. He let his lips leak into her mouth and tried to put his face against hers but she turned her head. He exhaled as he started to get impatient. He unbuckled his belt and let his growing erection spring free.

" You want to play it this way ? "

" I told you that I have only one way to know. " she slowly rose her chest

" Well good luck dear Doctor, 'cause I'll fight back. " she said almost biting his nose.

He pushed her back strongly, holding her neck. He fell on her, and squeezed her in his arm, diving his head in her shoulder as he penetrated her. She open her mouth. Missy wasn't used to have this kind of relationship and even less as a "woman". He went back and forth, panting louder and louder as she only managed to gasp. He felt all her muscles contracting around his cock. He neither wasn't used to these kind of relations. But having sex with Missy reassured him more than it frightened him.

She digged her nails on his coat, but it wasn't enough; she slept her hands under his shirt and kissed him as he dared looking in her eyes. He wasn't managing to enter her mind, he only saw her memories. That was the meaning to sex in the Time Lords culture. Offering its body meant that you offered your life. Your whole past. If you gave your head, you gave your mind. But the Doctor wasn't able to reach her forehead. He had to keep trying. But all he could felt was the suffering Missy caused and nothing. She held him tight and whispered in his ear: " I told you that I would fight back. "

She gripped him by his waist and exchanged their places. She sat on top of him, looking straight in his eyes. And she went back and forward too. The Doctor tried to avoid the images going on his mind as she rode him. She opened his eyes and stopped.

" You're not ready for what's going next. "

" I'll be ready, for you. "

And he sat, circling her waist of his arms, kissing her even more. It was hard to her to keep on going as his tongue entered her mouth. He kept on placing wet kisses all over her neck now uncovered from her shirt. The pleasure started to take the path. She digged her nails on his hair as he bited her bones and there, she panted too.

She held his face strongly against her chest as he encouraged her to accelerate the movement, pushing her ass with his hands. He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and licked the edge of her nipples, circling them of his tongue. But Missy couldn't hold it more, soon he would've seen all her past and she would come.

As to protect her, she pushed him back too and placed her hands on his chest, holding him down. They panted looking at the other, not moving anymore.

" Doctor... " she said breathing loudly. " Please stop. Believe me. " He slowly rose his hands to his chest, holding hers.

" If you're really changing, why are so you so afraid for me to penetrate your mind ? " she held her tears.

" You really are wishing to suffer. "

He sat up again, almost lying against her. She brushes away a tear falling on her cheek as her head lowered. They slowly moved again, her still ride her. His warm wet breath in her neck made her shivered as he could already say that his dick licked precum. She shoved her tongue in his mouth once more as her clit gently circled against his pelvis. Her nipple harden, rubbing against his shirt. And her muscles contracted around his huge erected cock.

The times where the Doctor was that hard were quite rare. Even his balls felt uncomfortably tight in his trouser. He hasn't much had sex with his own kind. They were gasping, louder and louder and their body shook as much as a earthquake. Her voice went so high so hardly manage to tell him:

" Enjoying- a hu- man, plea-sure ? Or stealing my life ?! " he breathed loudly in her neck, panting high too;

" Both! "

And there they came, in a perfect unison, she felt sparkles in her all body as his cum spread in her entirely, her fingers clenched on his coat and his teeth brushed her neck, he was pushing her even more deeper on his cock; they cried out all their pleasure in a last scream. They panted, she was weak, the Doctor knew he had an opportunity that might never come back.

He grabbed her face and pressed their forehead against one another. Here he heard... far away but still a bit... the drums. They were going away. He was succeeding. She panted as she felt his mind deepening in hers. She pushed his face of her forehead and he looked at her of a tender look. She opened wide her big icy-eyes and stared at him.

" Do you have what you wanted ? "

" Yes. "


End file.
